


Major Crimes: Season 2

by grrriliketigers



Series: The Closer/Major Crimes Companion Series [3]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Continuation of the companion series with Brenda/Sharon as the established couple: How does Jackson's sudden reappearance challenge the ladies in new and unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Final Cut

“I wanted to punch the bitch in the face.” Sharon went to pour herself a glass of wine and was only able to get a sip in the glass before realizing it was empty. 

“Whoa!” Brenda’s eyebrows went up in surprise. “You don’t call people bitches, you say it’s derogatory toward women.” 

“It is.” Sharon nodded curtly, “this woman is still a bitch.” Sharon uncorked a new bottle and filled up her glass – nearly to the top. 

“Wow.” Brenda sipped her wine. “It must have been intense. Rusty’s been in his room all evening.”

“Poor kid.” Sharon frowned. “I can’t stand that woman.” 

“You’re gonna have to learn her some manners.” 

Sharon snorted, “I think you’ve had enough wine for the night.” Sharon made a show of reaching for Brenda’s glass and Brenda swatted her away. “Do you have any contact with her?”

“Not really, I mostly only see Gabriel and Andrea. I don’t like lawyers, you know.” 

“I did notice that,” Sharon nodded. 

**

Sharon slammed the door shut. D.D.A. Emma Rios jumped. 

“Listen to me,” Sharon growled in a warning tone. “I understand that you’re young and eager to prove yourself. I understand that you have to be tough as nails to compete in a man’s world. But you were unnecessarily cruel yesterday. He’s _your_ witness; he’s just a kid.” 

“The defense - ”

“The defense _will_ bring it up but that does not give you the right to berate him. There is a fine line between preparing him and being cruel.” 

Emma was quiet. 

“He’s _your_ witness. You be nice to him. Prepare him for cross, by all means, but prepare him for you preparing him for cross. You may be a lawyer and you might feel like you’re above us lowly cops but believe me when I tell you that you do not want me as an enemy. There is no end to the shitstorm that I can rain down upon you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

Emma opened her mouth to speak.

Sharon held her hand up, effectively silencing her. “ _Nod if you understand_.” 

Emma nodded curtly. 

“Fine.” Sharon nodded back. “Now get out of my office.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Emma quickly gathered her file in her arms and scurried out of Sharon’s office. As she leaned back against the closed door she rolled her eyes at herself. The woman certainly was a force of nature. 

**

“Hey,” Andrea knocked on the doorframe of Brenda’s office. “Got a sec?”

“Sure.” Brenda set her pen down. 

“Can you have Sharon set me up with Josh Lewis?” 

Brenda chuckled, “you could ask her yourself; she doesn’t bite.” 

“I don’t want her to know… Maybe… If you guys had a dinner party and you suggested that she should invite Josh Lewis. Make it sound… like your idea?” 

“My idea to set the two of you up?”

“Yeah.” 

Brenda pulled a thinking face. “I don’t know if that would sound like me. I generally don’t think that much about other people – Sharon knows that.” 

Andrea pouted and Brenda added quickly, “but I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Thank you!” Andrea threw Brenda a grin before disappearing, leaving Brenda to shake her head, surprised at herself for getting roped into such a scheme. 

**

That evening, Brenda found Sharon sitting on the bed with a case folder open on her lap. Brenda crossed to her dresser to pull out her pyjamas – pink plaid pants with a black lace camisole top, a set she’d usurped from Sharon during their separation and now favored over all other sets. 

Brenda dropped the garments on the edge of the bed, facing Sharon as she pulled off her tee slowly. Sharon caught the movement out of the corner of her eye but didn’t look up. Brenda wiggled her hips enticingly as she slid her skirt down her hips – which only earned her a coy smirk. 

It wasn’t until Brenda pulled off her bra – bringing out the big guns, so to speak – that she earned Sharon’s full attention. She closed the case file and quirked an eyebrow, inviting Brenda to distract her further – Brenda was always up for a challenge. 

Brenda climbed over Sharon, defiantly pushing the file folder to the floor before pulling Sharon in for a kiss. Sharon moaned against Brenda’s mouth; Brenda slipped her fingers into Sharon’s silken waves. 

When they broke apart, Sharon toyed with the waistband of Brenda’s panties. “You missed something.” 

“Not until you take something off.” Brenda teased. 

The next morning Brenda was roused by the smell of bacon. She threw off the covers and hurried downstairs to see Sharon in her pyjama shorts and a well-loved, stretched out Steve Garvey jersey from the 1981 Dodgers world series win hovering over a skillet full of sizzling bacon. 

“Mmm.” Brenda purred. “I must have done something right last night.” 

Sharon turned away from her cooking, fixing Brenda with a grin. Sharon wrapped an arm around Brenda and pulled her close. “You, my dear, do a lot of things very right…” 

Brenda leaned up and captured her lips. 

Rusty entered the kitchen with his hand over his eyes, “let me know when it’s safe.”

They separated and Sharon laughed, “we’re done.” Sharon scooped up the bacon slices and put them on a plate and held it out to Brenda, “here, you guys can get started; the eggs’ll be ready in a second.” 

Brenda set the plate on the table and she and Rusty each grabbed a few slices. 

Brenda took her first bite, savoring the delicious breakfast treat for a moment before swallowing. “Oh, Sharon.”

“Mm?” 

“Is Josh Lewis seeing anyone these days?”

Sharon chuckled, “not that I know of. Why?”

“Andrea wants you to set her up with him.” 

“Um, okay,” Sharon scooped the eggs onto plates. “I can do that, I guess.” 

“But you have to pretend it was your idea.” Brenda said, accepting her plate. 

Sharon laughed, “ _why_?” 

“I don’t know, she’s embarrassed or wants to avoid embarrassment. I was supposed to, I don’t know, bring it up and make you think that it was your idea.” 

Rusty narrowed his eyes in confusion, “that sounds complicated… why doesn’t she just ask _you_ , Sharon?” He scoffed, “for that matter why doesn’t she just ask the guy she wants to go out with?” 

Sharon shrugged. “People don’t like to be embarrassed. She doesn’t want to get turned down. It’s diffusion of responsibility.” 

“How so?”

“Well, if they have a date and he doesn’t seem to be having a good time she can blame it on me.” 

“That’s not really fair.” 

“I’ve known Josh since college he wouldn’t begrudge me one bad date.” Sharon took a bite of bacon and thought about it for a moment. “I’ll call him later.” 

**

Sharon brought over the two bottles of wine - one merlot and one chardonnay – and set them on the table. 

Josh picked up the cover to the board game that Angela was setting up. “Passing the Bar? Where did you get this?” He laughed. 

Angela looked over at Sharon pointedly. "Ma, you want to take this?"

“It was when she was in law school; I thought it would be a fun way to study.” 

“So, we’re playing a studying game?” James questioned, pouring himself wine. “I don’t know how you do it, mom, but you manage to even make parties feel like work.” 

“Well _I’m_ looking forward to playing, Sharon.” Andrea smiled. 

“Oh yeah, did I mention that anyone who doesn’t suck up to me doesn’t get dinner tonight?” Sharon teased.

“Your hair looks lovely today, Sharon.” Josh piped up. 

“ _Thank you, Josh_.” Sharon said, pouring his wine for him and then some for Andrea. 

Angela pushed her glass forward, “I’d like some too, mom, please and thank you.” 

Sharon rolled her eyes playfully but poured the last of the chardonnay into Angela’s glass. Brenda triumphantly sipped her wine with one hand protectively on her mostly full bottle of Merlot. 

“Where’s Rusty tonight?” Angela asked. 

“Staying over at a friend’s place.” 

“Somehow he didn’t think hanging out with old people wasn’t up his alley.” Brenda snorted. 

“Watch who you’re calling old.” Sharon smirked, “Josh is liable to be offended.” 

“Hey!” He laughed. “We’re the same age!”

“Yeah, but _I_ don’t look it.” She teased. 

Josh crumpled up napkin and threw it at Sharon. 

Brenda poured herself another glass of wine. “Come on, if we don’t start playing this stupid game soon you’re going to lose me.”


	2. False Pretenses

“Don’t be concerned about this witness protection business. It’s not going to happen.” Sharon said, approaching Rusty as he started copying the letter. 

Rusty took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions in check, afraid to look up at Sharon. “Okay. I won’t worry about it then.” He hit his notebook with frustration and looked up at Sharon finally. “At all.” 

Sharon looked at him with sympathy. “I’m probably going to be here for a while but I bet Brenda would be happy to take you out tonight for something fun.” 

“I’m not a kid, Sharon, an ice cream cone isn’t going to fix all my problems.” 

“Oh, I don’t know. It seems to work pretty well for Brenda.” Sharon smiled, earning a small smile from Rusty. “Besides I’m not advocating that it fixes _anything_ \- it’s just fun to do and it can be a nice little distraction.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Rusty nodded. 

“Just don’t have too much fun without me or I’m liable to get jealous.” Sharon gave him a playful warning glare. 

**

Brenda accepted her three scoop hot fudge banana split and turned to Rusty who was already working on his chocolate swirl frozen yogurt in the plain cone. 

“You sure that’s all you want?” Brenda spooned a large mouthful of ice cream and fudge into her mouth. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” 

“You wanna go see a movie?” 

“No.” 

There was silence for a while. Brenda and Rusty were used to spending evenings alone at the house but they always had their own things going on and the only times they’d gone out to do something it had included Sharon. 

“I’m not a mother. You know that.”

“Yup.” 

“I don’t _get_ kids, like on a fundamental level.” 

He quirked a small smile. 

“So I don’t know what you want to do.” Brenda held up her credit card. “So why don’t we go to the mall?” 

Rusty chuckled, “without Sharon?”

“ _Without Sharon_.” Brenda grinned, “meaning we can get whatever we want and we don’t have to get pre-approval on anything.” 

“Okay, I’m in.” He grinned back. 

**

Angela opened her front door and Max grinned and held up the cardboard coffee carrying tray. 

“Damn, boy,” Angela smiled, “you _get_ me.”

He brought the coffees in and set them down on the counter. “One’s a straight up latte the other’s our new latte: the Caranilla – caramel and vanilla melded together in perfect harmony.” 

Angela captured his lips and he dragged her closer. Angela wrapped her arms around him, her hands trailing down his back when she felt something hard in his back pocket. She pulled the toothbrush out and regarded it strangely. “What’s this…” 

Max grabbed it back with a smirk. “I’m staying over tonight.” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” He started walking backwards to the bathroom. “We’ve been fucking for a year and I think it’s about time we actually spend the night.” 

“You do, do you?” 

He smiled. “Yeah. Drink your coffee. I’m going to slip into something more comfortable and I’ll be waiting in your bed.” 

He disappeared into her room and she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to sigh or smile. She picked up the caranilla and took a big swig. 

“Oh that is delicious…” 

**

Sharon walked into the house, uncharacteristically throwing her purse and blazer into a heap by the door. “What is that noise?” She wrinkled up her nose gesturing in the general direction of Rusty’s bedroom and the raucous music from therein. 

“That, my Captain Raydor, is bribery.” Brenda laughed. “Come sit, I’ll pour you some wine.” 

Sharon nodded, “won’t say no to that.” 

“Long day?” 

“Oh, the usual.” Sharon joined Brenda on the couch, wrapping an arm around her and leaning in for a kiss. 

Brenda grinned against her lips, leaning back, taking Sharon with her. Sharon giggled a little, “god, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Brenda whispered. “Sometimes I think how close I was to losing this with you…” 

“Don’t go getting all mushy on me now,” Sharon purred.


	3. Under the Influence

“So Prop 8’s done, huh?” Rusty set down his spoon. 

Sharon nodded, engrossed in the case file open next to her bacon and eggs, “seems so.” 

“You guys are already married though, right? So you were grandfathered in?” 

“Um,” Sharon looked up from her case file. “Actually no, we just had our commitment ceremony last year right before you came to live with us.” 

Rusty laughed a little, “so I interrupted the honeymoon phase?”

Sharon smiled, “well, we’ve been together for over seven years now.”

“Happily?”

Sharon narrowed her eyes scrutinizingly for a moment before answering. “Yes…”

Brenda walked into the dining room, freshly showered and sharply dressed, “what are we talking about?” 

“Prop 8.” Rusty said through a mouthful of cheerios. 

“That reminds me.” Brenda said grabbing a mug and heading for the coffee maker. “When are we going to go down to city hall and make this official?”

Sharon looked up again. “Take all the romance out of it, why don’t you? Why don’t we wait until your dad can come? Wouldn’t he like that?”

“That’s true.” Brenda nodded, “alright. I’ll give him a call today.” 

Rusty glanced at the clock, realizing that he wasn’t running late, looked at Brenda with some surprise. “You’re up early.” 

“ _Someone_ kicked me out of bed.” Brenda looked pointedly at Sharon. 

Sharon scoffed but smiled. “For the record I only kicked you out because you took all the covers and I was cold and I wanted the covers for at least ten minutes before my alarm went off.” 

“Yeah but when she gets up first she uses up all the hot water.” Rusty grumbled. 

Sharon leaned across the table and put her hand over Rusty’s. “And we appreciate your sacrifice.” 

He picked up his cereal bowl, “I’m going to finish getting ready.” 

A few moments later, after Rusty washed his bowl and disappeared up the stairs, Brenda sashayed over to Sharon and sat in her lap. 

Sharon grinned, “well hello.” 

Brenda wrapped her arms around Sharon’s shoulders. “Since I did get up early and we have the time…” 

Brenda twirled a lock of chocolate brown hair around her finger. 

“Yes?” Sharon purred.

“Why don’t you and I go back upstairs?” Brenda leaned forward and nibbled on her earlobe and Sharon mmmed. “I want to fuck you.” Brenda breathed in her ear. 

Sharon groaned. “And right after you got all dressed up,” her hand travelled up over the fabric stretched across Brenda’s ass, “you’ll get all mussed up.” 

“And when have I ever begrudged you that?” 

“Fair point.” 

Sharon downed the rest of her coffee in one gulp and followed Brenda up the stairs. Once through the door to their bedroom Brenda pushed the door closed and shoved Sharon up against it. 

Sharon groaned with a lascivious grin, letting her eyes flutter shut. Brenda’s thigh pressed hard into Sharon’s center, Brenda’s eager fingers pulling Sharon’s skirt up to her waist, pushing harder as Sharon started rolling her hips, thrusting forward with Brenda’s increasing pressure. 

Brenda’s hands cupped Sharon’s ass, dragging her closer and Sharon gasped, eyes flying open to meet Brenda’ heated gaze. Brenda bit her lip, growing more and more determined with each hitch of Sharon’s breath. 

After all these years she could still reduce put-together-Raydor to a quivering mess in a matter of minutes. 

Sharon buried her fingers in Brenda’s golden waves, already feeling the exquisite tightening. Her panties were soaked through, her wetness sliding easily over Brenda’s thigh.

Brenda slowed and stopped; Sharon held her breath. Brenda thrust hard, grinding against the heated flesh and Sharon had to bite down on her lower lip to keep from screaming as her orgasm tore through her. 

Pressing soft kiss to Sharon’s neck and throat, Brenda held her as her breathing normalized. Brenda took a step back and Sharon started sliding down the door. Brenda laughed and moved forward to catch her. “Whoa there.” 

Sharon held onto her arm and took a couple shaky steps toward the bed and sat down on it, letting herself fall back against the plush comforter. 

Brenda smoothed down her skirt and tied her hair back, grinning from ear to ear. 

Sharon rolled over onto her side. “Go on without me.” 

**

“Hey,” Sharon smiled from the open doorway. 

“Hi Sharon.” Josh put his pen down. “I think James is at lunch.” 

“I came to see you actually.” 

“I’m swamped today, I can’t do lunch.”

Sharon closed the door and started towards his desk. “No, I came for professional reasons. I need some papers drawn up. Brenda and I are going to get _legally_ married - ”

“You don’t need a lawyer to apply for a marriage license.” He laughed. 

“Right.” Sharon smirked, “that’s not the kind of papers that I need… Obviously I’m not asking you to do it yourself but discretion is the better part of valor, as they say.” 

“Of course.” 

“And I bring this to you in the hopes that you will impress upon your staff the importance of secrecy and expediency.” 

“Anything you need, Sharon, you know that.” 

Sharon sat down in the chair in front of his desk. “Thank you, Josh.”


	4. I, Witness

Sharon's mind was only partially focused on DDA Rios - whom she considered, on a good day, to be an annoyance - when the sight of the familiar school uniform blue appeared at the corner of her vision, drawing what was left of her attention away from the ranting woman. Sharon was surprised to note that he had brought another student with him... a student who happened to be a girl...

"I usually hang out over here." Rusty said, leading his female companion through the bullpen, drawing the attentions of the other Major Crimes staff. 

"No one's ever taken me to a police station before. Wow it's all just so interesting." 

"Oh, Buzz. This is my friend Chris. Chris, this is Buzz."

Buzz blinked once, casting a look at Rusty before turning back to the girl. "You're Chris. I thought you were..." Rusty shot him a look and he amended himself, holding out his hand for Chris. "I mean, it's so nice to meet you."

"You too." She beamed. "What a cool place to study... How many people work here?" 

Buzz scoffed, "about half." He handed Rusty back his math problems and left them to their studying. 

Rusty turned toward Sharon's office and briefly met her eyes. She turned away, slightly embarrassed at having let her nagging curiosity get the better of her. She would have been interested under any circumstances but she was being so thoroughly bored with what felt almost like trivialities from the high strung DDA she had more than willingly let her mind wander. 

Her focus once again on Emma - at least by all appearances - she spoke. "I understand your frustration but until we have orders to the contrary LAPD officers are not required to babysit your witnesses." 

"Unless they're cute little blond boys in which case you adopt them?" Emma quirked her eyebrows challengingly. 

Sharon's eyes narrowed slightly at the girl's impertinence. Sharon dismissed her with assurances that her team was _already_ working to fix the problem that she’d just spent the last six minutes bitching about. 

Before Flynn and Provenza had had a chance to sneak out Sharon ordered them back and they sank down into the seats guiltily. 

“We were never informed that Lloyd Gibbs could be dangerous” Provenza insisted immediately, “and he was unarmed when we picked him up.”

Sharon nodded a little, “and you searched him for weapons?”

Andy blinked dumbfoundedly and shouted, “the dirtbag was getting off a plane! That's the TSA's job!”

Sharon blinked in surprise, putting up a hand in a calming gesture. 

Provenza put a hand on Flynn’s shoulder and addressed the Captain calmly. “I'm certain this whole thing is just one big misunderstanding and we'll sort it out in no time.”

“We’d better. I don’t want you to put me in this position with DDA Rios ever again. Understood?” 

Provenza nodded curtly, quickly ushering Andy from the office.

Sharon leaned back in her chair for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. She picked up her phone and quickly typed out a text to Brenda: **flynn provenza fail…help me**

On her way out of the office her phone chimed and she pulled up the text. **your problem now**

Sharon smiled to herself as she joined her team in the bullpen. 

**

Finally getting a moment, Sharon stole away into the bull pen. She smiled sweetly, “I am so sorry, I would have introduced myself sooner, it's just been so busy here. You must be Chris.”

“Sharon, Chris. Chris, this is my own personal police captain.”

Sharon caught herself before she had a chance to go into a full swoon. 

“Well, it's so nice to meet you. Thanks for letting me come and watch today.” 

Rusty jumped in. “I was just telling Chris that this is an easy one because you guys already caught the murderer.”

“I didn’t kill anybody!” 

Sharon glared in the direction of the interview room before shaking her head clear and looked back to the kids. “Chris, I hope your parents don't mind you being here.”

“Oh, no, my parents don't care where I am.”

Sharon’s eyebrows went up. “Really?”

“That's how much they trust her.” Rusty said pointedly, trying to cut Sharon off at the pass. 

Before Sharon had the chance to ask any more questions, Flynn called for her.

**

James looked up from his desk, “mom!” He exclaimed in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Try to contain your enthusiasm, honey.” She teased. “I had a bit of business in the building and thought I’d stop by and say hi.”

He glanced at the manila envelope in her hand. “What kind of business?”

“ _My_ business. As in, not yours.” 

“Is everything okay though?”

“Oh yes. Everything’s good.” Sharon nodded. “Your sister wasn’t in her office, if you see her will you tell her I stopped by and I said hi?”

“Sure.” 

Sharon leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He scowled a little, looking around to make sure no one saw. “Thanks mom…”

Once on the street she walked up to the first mailbox she could find and grabbed the pen from her purse and copied the address from a post-it onto the envelope and affixed the stamp and dropped it into the box. 

She felt as though a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. So much so that she decided she’d surprise Brenda and Rusty with Chinese takeout for dinner. 

**

“Hey.” 

Angela glanced at James but didn’t turn away from her computer. “Hey.”

“Mom stopped by while you were at lunch. She said hi.”

“Cool.” 

“She came to pick up something.” 

Angela looked up at her brother. “What kind of something?”

“She said - and this is mostly a quote - _her_ business, as in not mine.” James furrowed his brow. “You don’t think she’s, like, adopting Rusty without talking to us about it first?” 

“Oh god,” Angela leaned back in her chair. “Do you think?”

**

In typical fashion Sharon was ready for the day and Rusty hadn’t finished his breakfast and Brenda hadn’t even gotten out of the bathroom yet.

Sharon checked her watch. “You almost ready?”

“Sorry, just one minute.” He slurped down the last of the cereal milk and walked it into the kitchen.

“What are your plans later on?” 

“Oh I thought maybe Chris and i could study together again.”

“Two days in a row, huh?” Sharon attempted to hide her knowing smirk. 

Rusty shoved his books into his backpack, seeming not to notice Sharon’s implications. “Yeah, she's really really helpful and she's the only other person in my class who hasn't taken the SATs already.” He looked up at Sharon. “Why? Is it a problem having her come?”

“Oh, no, not at all. I just wish I knew a little more about her.” 

“Like what?” Rusty furrowed his brow.

“Well, like, you are taking your SATs and you're in summer school to catch up with your year. Why is she there?”

Brenda entered the kitchen in her usual flurry, rushing to grab a cup of coffee. 

“Well, first off, you know how hard it is to kick heroin, it takes like thirty days at least.” Rusty teased.

“Ha. Ha.” Sharon smiled. 

“Chris's dad is some kind of international attorney and they move around a lot, Sharon. Do you need to know absolutely everything?”

Sharon snorted a small laugh. “Well... yes. actually.”

“Get used to that, kid.” Brenda instructed before winking at Sharon who threw her a mock glare. 

There was a rustle as Brenda dug through the cabinet and her fingers closed around the foil packaging of a delicious snack. She was just about to peel away the annoying barrier between her and a sugar rush when Sharon called out to her. “For breakfast? Seriously?” 

Brenda pouted a little and dropped it into her purse and grabbing a granola bar from the same cupboard, “happy?”

“Mildly.” Sharon teased. 

“I’m just going to brush my teeth.” Rusty said, leaving his backpack by the door and ascending the steps. 

Brenda snuck up behind Sharon and wrapped her arms around her. Sharon yelped in surprise but turned around and cupped Brenda’s cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Brenda nipped at Sharon’s lip. “I talked to my daddy and he thinks he can make it here the end of the month.” 

“Perfect.”


	5. DOA

Brenda startled awake, looking up with wide eyes and seeing Rusty standing over her. He held a finger in front of his lips and whispered, “there’s someone in the house.”

Brenda grabbed her handgun from the nightstand and leapt to her feet, adrenaline and instinct kicking in. 

She heard the rustling in the kitchen and crept quietly down the stairs. Her heart pounded but her breathing was even, per her training. The refrigerator door was open and she was about to kick it when the phone rang, making her still. 

The intruder picked up the phone, announcing, “Raydor residence.” There was a pause, “no, I don’t think she’s in at the moment. Can I take a message?” 

Brenda kicked the refrigerator door and held up her gun. “Do not move.” 

He put up his hands. “I surrender.” He smiled lopsidedly. “You must be Brenda. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

Brenda furrowed her brow. “Just keep your hands where I can see ‘em.” 

Sharon entered the kitchen with an audible sigh. “Jackson, I swear to God…” 

“Phone for you, Shar.” He held it out to her and she grabbed it. 

Sharon moved to stand next to Brenda. 

“You want to tell her to stop pointing that thing at me?” He asked with a nervous chuckle. 

“I’m not the boss of her.” Sharon shrugged with a smirk. “What are you doing here at 3AM without calling me?”

“Who calls at 3AM?” He demanded. 

Sharon turned to Brenda and said softly, “you probably should lower the weapon. He’s an idiot but he’s harmless.” 

“You flatter me.” 

Sharon put the phone to her ear to listen to Provenza. 

Rusty rushed up brandishing one of the living room lamps. “Oh, Rusty…” Sharon cooed sympathetically. 

“Sharon, who the hell is this?” He demanded, amped up and shaken. 

Jackson smirked, “took the words right out of my mouth, young fella.” He took a step forward and Brenda started to lift the gun again and he backed up. “What is she? Your guard dog? Better than a pit bull.” 

“Okay, shoot him.” 

Brenda lifted the gun and pulled back the hammer. Under the best of circumstances she had no patience for people who’d been intimate with Sharon and staring at the father of Sharon’s children was making her blood boil.

“ _Jesus!_ ” He cried, putting his hands up again. “It was a joke! It was a joke!” 

Sharon put her had on the barrel and lowered the gun manually. “No, seriously, you can’t shoot him.” 

“I won’t aim to kill.” She insisted. 

“Brenda…” Sharon smiled. 

“I’m glad you’re amused…” Jackson grumbled. 

Brenda uncocked the gun but her posture remained defensive and ready. 

“So back to the matter at hand – what the hell are you doing here?” 

“I was gonna take a few things to – I guess it’s your room now?” He looked at Rusty who, like Brenda, remained in distrustful defense. “And it was locked so I came back to the kitchen to put my food in the fridge: my almond milk, soy milk…”

“What? Are you moving in or something?” Rusty frowned. 

“ _No._ ” Sharon snapped immediately. 

“No!” Brenda repeated. 

Sharon shook her head adamantly, “no, no, no, no. Not a chance in hell.” 

“I got myself on the court appointed attorney’s list here.”

“In L.A.?” Sharon demanded. 

“It’s hard to be gluten free in Nevada and I had to come see Brenda for myself – can’t blame a guy for wanting to stake out the competition.” 

Brenda shook her head tersely with clenched teeth and held the gun out to Sharon. “You’d better take this. I’m gonna shoot him.” 

Sharon took the gun, slipped the safety on and slipped it into her blazer. “She’s not your competition. She has no competition. She’s my wife.” 

“Heh. Right…” He cleared his throat, “well, I thought I might bunk with you for a couple nights.”

“You can stay on the couch for two nights.” 

Brenda turned an expression of shocked annoyance to her significant other, obviously wanting to protest but remaining quiet. 

“A couple usually means three or four…” 

“ _Two nights_.” 

“Okay. Okay.” 

“Rusty,” Sharon put a calming hand on his shoulder, “put my lamp back and go back to bed. This situation is under control and more annoying than dangerous, okay?”

He cast one last suspicious sidelong look at Jackson before nodding his assent. “Okay, Sharon.” 

Sharon put the phone back to her ear. The Lieutenant tried to make excuses but she cut him off. “Listen to me. You will hold the perimeter for as long as Lieutenant Provenza wants you to or tomorrow you will be working _traffic_ in North Ridge. Do you understand me?” 

Brenda was slightly soothed by the commanding tone Sharon took on. She loved how forceful she could be. She wanted to stay mad but considering she was still tired, Sharon looked amazing in her somewhat wrinkled dress and her commanding tone she found it difficult to hold on to any negative emotions for long. 

“You. Couch.” She pointed to Jackson. She took Brenda’s hand. “You. Bed. Me. _Bed_.” 

They started up the stairs and Brenda smiled a little, “me Tarzan, you Jane?” 

“I’ve been awake for almost twenty-two hours. Have a little mercy…” Sharon yawned. 

“Come on, Tarzan,” Brenda tugged Sharon into the bedroom. 

Sharon awoke at six with a groan when her alarm went off. She hoped that Jackson showing up the night before was just a horrible, horrible nightmare but she knew it wasn’t. She wanted to hit snooze and go back to sleep but she didn’t want Jackson and Brenda to talk without her present so she pushed herself out of bed. 

Sharon kissed Brenda’s shoulder and Brenda turned around in Sharon’s arms. “Morning.” She murmured. 

“Morning.” 

“What’s his face still downstairs?” 

Sharon shrugged a little. “I assume so. I usually have to call in the swat team to get him to leave.” 

“You’re too nice.”

Sharon shrugged again. Brenda sighed. “It’s just a couple of days. I can put up with it.” 

“You’re a saint.” 

“Oh, I know.” Brenda grinned. “And I know how you can make it up to me… German chocolate cake with chocolate frosting…” 

“Anything for you, my love.” Sharon slid her fingers into Brenda’s blonde waves and leaned in and pressed her lips to Brenda’s, trailing down and kissing her jaw and then neck and shoulder. Brenda tilted her head back and Sharon kissed down to between her breasts, pushing Brenda onto her back. 

Brenda tugged at Sharon’s nightgown, dragging it over her head and throwing it across the room. Brenda ran her hands up Sharon’s back, dragging her tongue around the orb of Sharon’s breast. 

“Hey, I was going to go down on you - ” Sharon protested but soon her protests gave way to breathy moans as Brenda nibbled gently on Sharon’s nipple. Sharon should have known better – any time they ran into someone Sharon had dated Brenda dragged her home and fucked her like there was no tomorrow. Sharon didn’t have any complaints… 

Brenda flipped them over. The silk of her nightgown sliding over Sharon’s bare skin, sending a shiver down her spine which was quickly replaced by the heat of her arousal as Brenda settled between her legs. Brenda latched onto her other nipple and one hand slid between Sharon’s thighs to touch and tease the sensitive flesh. 

Sharon was moaning and writhing within minutes of Brenda’s attention. Brenda enjoyed bringing her to the threshold of what she could stand; she was always within seconds of begging before Brenda finally thrust her fingers into Sharon. 

This time was no different. Sharon bit her lip to keep from crying out as Brenda’s four fingers slid into her, pressing hard and deep and starting a maddening pace. 

Sharon gripped fistfuls of the sheets as she lifted her hips to Brenda’s thrusts. Brenda lifted Sharon’s leg to her shoulder, leaning further into her thrusts and Sharon felt her eyes cross a little as her orgasm began to build rapidly. 

Sharon let out a long low groan as her body started to spasm and clench around Brenda’s fingers. Brenda curled the digits and Sharon’s eyes shot open. Sharon clenched her teeth hard to stop herself from screaming. 

A few moments later Sharon lay on her back panting heavily. She opened her eyes to see Brenda grinning at her. She kissed Sharon’s shoulder. “Let’s take a shower together. We haven’t done that in a while.” 

Brenda had beaten her downstairs. It was the curse of Sharon’s thick luxurious mane that it took so long to blow dry. To Sharon’s relief Brenda seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder and Jackson looked somewhat weary of her. Sharon could understand that, she’d probably be leery of someone who had pointed a gun at her as well. 

Brenda smiled at Sharon, “can I pour you a coffee?”

“Please.” 

Once they both had their coffees Brenda put a hand on the small of Sharon’s back as they moved to the table. Jackson opened his mouth to say good morning and Brenda sat between him and Sharon, never breaking contact with her left hand. 

“Good morning, ladies.” 

“Good morning, Jackson.” Sharon answered. 

“So, the kid? What’s that whole situation?”

“He - ” Sharon started. 

Brenda interrupted saying “we’re material witnesses in a trial and Sharon’s his legal guardian. His mother ran off.” 

“Under no circumstances ask him anything about his family.” Sharon added. “Do not ask him how he coped with his mother running off. Try to also not ask him how school’s going.”

“Jeez. Would it be faster if you just told me what I _could_ talk to him about?” Jackson snorted. 

“He likes chess.” 

“Chess.” Jackson scoffed. “Never got into that.” 

“I know. Too intellectual for you.” 

He laughed sarcastically. Brenda squeezed Sharon’s arm a little tighter and Rusty walked in in his uniform. He glanced at the trio of tense adults sitting in an oddly positioned cluster at the table. He continued into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel. 

“So, Sharon tells me you like chess.” 

“Yeah, I’m on the team at school.” He sat down at the table, still not sure of how to interact with the man based on Sharon and Brenda’s behavior. 

“I don’t know much about chess but I’m pretty handy with card games. Do you play any card games?” 

Rusty shrugged, “no, not really.” 

“I could teach you!” Jackson announced with a smile. 

Sharon bit the inside of her lip to keep from launching into a tirade she really didn’t have the energy for. Brenda let go of Sharon’s arm but draped it around her shoulders. Rusty’s eyes widened a little and Sharon could see the spark of happiness. 

She knew that Rusty was happy with her and Brenda but knew that – given his history – he was always looking for positive male figures. Things were about to get even more complicated and Sharon silently cursed her infernal ex-husband. 

Sharon cleared her throat. “Okay, Rusty, we have to get going. We caught a murder last night so I don’t have time to dawdle this morning.” 

“I’m ready whenever.” He got up from the table, “I’ll just grab my stuff.”

Turning her back on Jackson, Brenda turned to Sharon, brushing her hair behind her ear. “Would you like to have lunch today?” 

“I’m going to have to play it by ear. I don’t know how today’s case is going to go – but we could probably order in.” 

“ _Pizza_.” Rusty said, walking back into the room. “ _Please_. The two of you eat Thai and Chinese like it’s going out of style.” 

“We’ll talk about it.” 

“ _That_ means no…” Rusty grumbled.

“Smart kid.” Jackson grinned. 

“Alright, I love you, I do have to go.” Sharon said gently when Brenda didn’t release her hold on her.

“Oh. Yeah.” She pulled her hand back, keeping her fingertips on Sharon’s elbow as they stood together. “I love you too.” 

Sharon leaned in to give her a kiss and Brenda pulled her closer. Rusty rolled his eyes, “I’ll be in the car…” 

Jackson pushed his chair back. The noise pulling Brenda’s attention with a scowl. 

“I think I’ll follow you downtown.” Jackson announced, pulling on his blazer. “See if I can’t drum up some clients.” 

“Fine.” Sharon replied tersely. 

Brenda was still clutching Sharon’s hand. “I’ll call you in a little bit.”

“Okay, sweetie.” Sharon pushed Brenda’s hand down and off with her free hand. “I really really love you and I will talk to you in just a bit.” 

The door closed behind Sharon and Jackson cleared his throat. “You know, maybe we got off on the wrong foot.” 

Brenda turned a glare on him and he took a step back, knocking into the chair. Brenda stalked off to continue getting ready and Jackson mouthed _yikes_.

**

“We’ll need Boston PD to fill in the blanks.” Sharon said, looking over the sparse information on the whiteboard. 

“Where does someone go for fifteen years to disappear?” Tao furrowed his brow. 

“Have you tried Vegas?” 

Sharon smirked as the rest of the squad turned. She had foolishly hoped that he’d gotten lost or distracted. She turned to slowly and he chuckled. 

“Captain?” Taylor walked into the murder room. “You wanted to see me?” 

She bit back a sigh and motioned for him to follow her into her office. 

Jackson walked further into the room. “Hey Lou! Thought you’d be running this place by now, huh?” 

Provenza cast him a sidelong glance. The noise of Jackson’s arrival drew Rusty out of his area and Jackson greeted him enthusiastically. 

“Oh man, what a night last night.” He laughed, “so Brenda’s crazy, right? I get in late last night and I let myself into the house and I’m putting some groceries away in the kitchen and then all of a sudden I’m staring down the barrel of a gun and the person holding it is this petite blonde in a silk negligée. I’m thinking ‘yeah, right, she doesn’t know how to use that’ and then I remember my son mentioning Sharon’s woman used to be in the CIA and now it’s like ‘oh shit.’” 

He looked over to Rusty, “pardon my language.” 

Rusty rolled his eyes a little but was clearly amused by Jack’s dramatic re-telling. 

“I’m thinking she’s just going to shoot me. She’s got that look in her eye. Then Sharon gets home and she tells Brenda to shoot me – you know, jokingly – and Brenda actually cocks the gun!” 

The team laughed, remembering Brenda’s volatility fondly. 

“And then this one runs in like he's going to take my head off with the lamp and there's Sharon with her arms crossed all serious and her psychotic girlfriend who hasn’t let go of the gun this whole time.” 

“She def would’ve shot you.” Rusty grinned. 

“Don’t think I don’t know that, kid.” Jack chuckled. 

Sharon exited her office, clearing her throat. The team quickly turned back to their work and Jackson turned to her. “Always could clear a room.” 

Sharon crossed her arms across her chest. 

“You know last night I was kidding about that pit bull crack but you know this morning I think she actually growled at me!” Jack snorted, he lowered his voice “not to mention she didn’t take her hands off you the entire time. I’m surprised she didn’t bend you over the - ”

“Did you need something?”

“Uh, yeah, there’s something I need to talk to you about…” 

“What is it?”

He shrugged self-consciously. “Well, I don’t know, maybe you’re busy right now, we could - ”

“Actually I am.” She nodded, smirking tightly. “Jack, I’m so sorry you have to run. Rusty, this way please.” 

Rusty trailed behind Sharon, “you know, I don’t mind sleeping on the couch if Jack wants my bed… it’s close to the tv.” 

“It's closer to the front door which is why Jack is going to stay exactly where he is. I don't want him getting too comfortable.”

“He seems cool. I don’t know why you’re so tense.” 

“Rusty, do not get attached to Jack. He only stays for long enough to get what he wants.”

“But he’s looking for an apartment…”

“So he says.” She said pointedly. 

**

Sharon surveyed the room and spotted Brenda at a corner booth waving her over. “Where’s Rusty?” She asked, sipping a sweet tea. It was nothing compared to Willie Rae’s but it was passable in a pinch.

“He said he wanted to study so a cruiser took him home.” Sharon played with the napkin on the table in front of her. “So I probably can’t stay long – judging by your presence here I take it you’re avoiding the house?”

“Avoiding is such a strong word.” She took a long, loud slurp of her tea. “But also entirely accurate.” 

“I don’t blame you actually.” 

“You didn’t have to let him stay…” 

“That’s easier said than done…” 

A waitress in a crisp white shirt set a glass of ice water in front of Sharon. “Can I get you a menu?”

“Um, no thank you.” 

“Stay for an appetizer.” Brenda insisted. “Can we get bruschetta?”

“Of course.” The waitress beamed before scurrying off. 

“Okay, here’s the situation.” Sharon started. “I’m not happy that he’s here either – but I’ve known him almost my whole life and I can’t just throw him out onto the street.”

“I usually find your sense of misplaced loyalty a lot more endearing.” Brenda sighed, “I guess I shouldn’t be too mad. It’s largely due to that empathy and forgiveness that we managed to survive that lawsuit and a couple of early relationship hiccups…” 

“Brenda, you’re my one and only. Since you came into my life I didn’t want anyone else.”

“Bullshit.” Brenda grinned teasingly, “when you first met me it was just a game to get me away from Fritz and get into my pants. God, you were so charming.” 

“The second I laid eyes on you I knew I had to have you.” Sharon insisted. “I mean, granted, you’re right, for about the first five months I mostly wanted to have you in the _biblical sense_ , but it was always you. I haven’t wanted anyone else since.” 

Brenda swooned and smiled. “You always know exactly what to say.” 

Sharon took Brenda’s hand, tracing lazy circles with her thumb. Brenda bit the inside of her lip, mesmerized by the action. “I would really love it if you came home with me…” 

Brenda sighed. “I actually can’t.” She frowned. “Andrea has a huge court date tomorrow and she needed help organizing or something – wasn’t really listening – and I volunteered to help already. I said I’d meet up with her again after dinner.” 

“At least your avoidance has led to a bit of altruism.” Sharon chuckled. 

“It’s hardly _altruism_.” Brenda laughed, grinning conspiratorily. “I would have offered to help the janitor power wash the urinals if he’d come in and asked for volunteers.”

Sharon shook her head with a scowl, “that is an awful, _awful_ image, Brenda!” 

“Well, allow me to replace it with a better image…” Brenda grinned. “Like what I’m going to do to you when I get home tonight…” 

Sharon let out a breathy sigh. “I’m listening…” 

**

The key turned in the lock and Sharon entered the house with a certain level of trepidation. 

“Hey, Sharon, I made some dinner.” Jackson announced from the living room. “I’ve got a little something for you and Brenda in the kitchen.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Sharon shrugged out of her blazer as she entered the living room, surveying the scene . 

“D’ 'you find me my next client? Think maybe that ghost of yours needs a brilliant court appointed attorney?” 

Sharon snorted, “looks like he's a drug dealer so he will probably be able to afford his own brilliant attorney. Maybe one who's worked a little more recently…” Sharon leaned on the back of the couch, “are you gambling?

Jack shrugged noncommittally, “Very low stakes.”

“Rusty, are you finished studying?” Sharon asked pointedly. 

“ _Yes_ , Sharon. Thanks for asking.” Rusty adjusted the cards in his hand, “what I need to work on now is how to keep my face from giving away what's in my hand.”

Sharon leaned in closer. “That’s easy. Jack can see your cards reflected in those ridiculous sunglasses that he probably talked you into wearing.”

“No way!” 

“I’m afraid so.” Sharon nodded. 

Rusty laughed heartily, “oh my god, you had me fooled that entire time.”

“That is his specialty.” Sharon nodded. “Rusty, it’s after ten. I don’t want to hear any complaining.”

“Sharon!” Rusty objected. 

“Hey, don't worry about it, kid, I'll teach you some new tricks over the next couple of days.” Jack winked. 

Sharon put her hand on her hip, “we agreed on two nights. This is the second.”

“Wait a minute!” He protested, “you're counting last night as one night? I got in late! Oh, Sharon, I guess it's your place but come on! You know, I could go pick up the kid tomorrow at school.”

Sharon was shaking her head, mouthing no, hoping Rusty wasn’t getting excited behind her. 

“Hey, I’m free, I'm here… save you sending that squad car. Boy, is that embarrassing.”

“Yes! Yes, it is very embarrassing.” Rusty stared at Sharon with the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes he could muster. “Sharon, please, that would be so much better!”

Sharon started to protest, her objections falling on the selectively deaf ears of the teenager in front of her who chorused, “ _please_.”

Sharon glared icily at Jack who smirked back at her like the cat who ate the canary. “You bring him straight back to the office.”

“Yes! Thank you, thank you!” He high fived Jackson. “Goodnight, goodnight.” 

Sharon was sorely tempted to give Jackson a piece of her mind but wanted to wait until she was sure that Rusty was out of ear shot. She had never fought with anyone in front of her children and she wasn’t about to start now. 

“Where’s Brenda?”

“She’s working late. She’s avoiding you.”

“Why?”

“Because she hates you.”

Jack scoffed, “fair enough, I guess.” He gathered up the cards and slipped them back into the box. “I think technically I should be the one who hates her. She is sleeping with my wife after all.”

Sharon scowled but didn’t take the bait.

“You know… the whole purpose of my mailing you that papers was so that you would _sign_ them and _mail_ them back to me.” 

“I had to get a look at this woman.” He chuckled. “In thirty years you never asked me for these papers – I know, your grandmother, my parents, but now that they’ve departed this earth – no one has ever worn you down.” 

“My relationship is really none of your business.” 

“Well, considering we’re still married - ” 

“Not anymore.” 

“Not so fast. I haven’t signed yet.” 

“You haven’t _signed_ the papers?” 

He leaned back in his chair. “I’m in the unique position of having something that _you_ want for once.”

“So… what? You’re blackmailing me?”

“Blackmail is such an ugly word.”

Sharon folded her arms across her chest. “Are you _kidding_ me right now? _Are you kidding_? I have never turned you away when you showed up on my doorstep. I have given you chance after chance. I have been nothing but kind to you and you’re going to fight me on this? The one thing I’ve ever asked _you_ for?”

“ _Relax, Shar_.” He held up his hands mollifyingly. “I’m going to sign the papers.” 

Sharon put her hands on her hips. “Tell you what.” She smirked coyly. “I’ll play you for it. I win all the toothpicks and you sign the papers right now.”

“I win and I get to sleep in your bed tonight and you sleep on the couch.”

She snorted, “no.”

“Fine, you can sleep in the bed with me.”

“Jackson!” Sharon snapped.

“Alright, alright, I win and I can stay here for a week.” Jackson said and then added mollifyingly “– on the couch.”

Jackson started to get his cards back out.

“And we’re not using your cards. I know your tricks, Jack.” Sharon rolled her eyes, moving to her desk and digging around in the bottom drawer until she pulled out a hardly used deck of Bicycle cards and sat down in the chair vacated by Rusty and halved the toothpicks.

She handed them over to Jack. “You deal.” She sipped her wine. “No funny business.”

He put his hands up in mock surrender, “Shar, I’m hurt.”

She rolled her eyes at the nickname he knew she hated as he shuffled and dealt the cards.

Sharon dropped five toothpicks into the middle and Jackson did likewise.

Jackson picked up his cards and Sharon reached to pick hers up before deciding to take her glasses off first.

“Sure you can see well enough without those?” Jackson smirked, arranging the cards in his hand.

“You just worry about you.” Sharon picked up her cards and pursed her lips.

Jackson studied his estranged wife’s face. “How many cards, hon?”

Sharon laid down her discards. “Three.”

He snickered, “doesn’t bode well, huh?”

He passed her four new cards and then announced, “dealer takes one.” She nodded in acknowledgment.

“Fold or raise, Sharon?”

Sharon pursed her lips slightly as she looked down at her cards. Then she pushed her stack of toothpicks into the center and met Jackson’s eyes challengingly.

He snorted and called her raise. “You have a shit poker face, my dear.” He laid down his two-pair and chuckled. “I’ll just get unpacked.”

“Uh-uh.” She held up a hand to stop him and then laid down a flush. “I will get the papers.”

He blinked at her in shock. “But... your tell...”

“You mean my _fake_ tell. You don’t _know_ my tell, Jack.” Sharon dropped the divorce papers down in front of him. “That’s why we never really worked.” 

“One more hand?” 

“ _Sign the papers._ ” Sharon said pointedly, heading for the stairs. “ _Goodnight_.”

**

Brenda shut the bedroom door quietly behind her as she stripped down to her lingerie and slid in between the sheets. 

Sharon smiled and turned over onto her side, wrapping her arms around the blonde and tugging her close. “What time is it?” 

“Late.” Brenda kissed her cheek. “Andrea Hobbs makes me seem organized.”

Sharon chuckled sleepily. “That’s hard to believe.” 

Brenda nipped at Sharon’s bottom lip and Sharon pulled back in surprise. “Ow!” 

Brenda straddled Sharon’s hips, “I’m sorry,” she smoothed her hands out over Sharon’s chest and eased the straps of her night shirt down her shoulders. “I think I can make it up to you though.” 

“Oh yeah?” Sharon wrapped her arms around Brenda, sitting up, sliding the blonde down to her thighs. Brenda let out a surprised giggle. “This time, I’m going down on you – that’s how you can make it up to me.” 

**

Sharon stretched out with a yawn. She glanced at the clock and realized that she’d woken up before her alarm. Her body was still humming with the residual sexual satisfaction and turned to Brenda’s side of the bed only to find it empty. 

Sharon wrapped her robe around her body and descended the stairs. “Brenda?” She whispered as she hit the bottom step. 

There was no answer and as she rounded the corner to the kitchen her heart stopped. She swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath and put a hand over her racing heart. “Brenda, I - ”

“Is this what I think it is?” Brenda looked up from the divorce papers. 

“It’s complicated.” 

“It’s _not_ complicated. Either you’re married to him or you’re married to me.” 

“I’m _married to you_. I love _you_.” 

“God damn it, Sharon.” Brenda blinked tear filled eyes. “You’re better than this.”

“I didn’t _do_ anything. I’ve always been faithful to you; this changes nothing.” 

“You should have told me!” 

“Honestly… sometimes I forget.” Sharon sighed, “he’s not a part of my life. I usually just remember when I do my taxes.” 

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better?” Brenda snapped. “Not telling me was lying!” 

“It _wasn’t_. It wasn’t even withholding. I was perfectly upfront with you for the first six years of our relationship that I had no intention of getting married again.” 

“So that ceremony that we did, the vows you made that was all a sham.”

“Of course it wasn’t. I wouldn’t have said yes to you if I didn’t mean it.” Sharon insisted, taking a step closer. “I _love_ you. I meant and still mean every word of my vows to you.” 

Brenda sniffled through a deep frown. “I had the right to know.” 

“I wasn’t purposefully not telling you. It just didn’t come up.” 

“ _That’s_ withholding.” 

“It _isn’t_. Withholding implies intent.” 

“You’re a cop, not a lawyer! _Act like it!_ ” 

“There is no need to yell.” Sharon hissed. 

Brenda’s nostrils flared. “I will not be told to calm down, Sharon Raydor! Oh God.” She whimpered, rubbing her eyes. “You even still use his _name_.” 

“It’s _my name_ too. It’s on my degrees, I went through the academy with it, it’s on my children’s birth certificates, it’s my children’s name. It’s been _my name_ for over forty years.” 

“I am sick and tired of your constant rationalizations.” Brenda felt fresh tears slide down her cheeks. 

“Nothing can be gained by yelling.” Sharon replied slowly. She knew she wanted to hug Brenda but she was still feeling very much on the defensive. 

“I told you how I feel about cheating!” 

“I have never cheated on you!” Sharon snapped, “say anything else you want about me but I have never cheated on anyone in my life!” 

“ _You’ve been cheating on your husband for the last thirty years!_ ” 

“He’s not my _husband_!” Sharon growled through gritted teeth. “He’s just some son of a bitch who fathered my children and has been a gigantic pain in the ass for forty years. An asshole who walked away from his children and wafts into town once or twice a year to annoy me and ask for money.” 

Brenda threw her hands up, “I am not doing this right now.” 

“Where are you going?” Sharon hissed at Brenda’s retreating form. 

Brenda grabbed her trench coat and her gigantic purse. “I… don’t know.” She pursed her lips and shrugged. “But… I just need to leave right now.” 

Sharon felt as though she’d been punched in the stomach and she gripped the back of the couch for stability. 

Jackson sat up from his make-shift couch bed. “No offense taken…” 

Sharon turned her anger on him. “I blame you for this. You couldn’t have just signed the papers and mailed them back to me. You couldn’t have just done _one single thing_ I’ve ever asked you to do, could you?” 

He hmphed, “fair enough, I guess.” He frowned. 

“Sharon?” 

Sharon looked up to see Rusty at the top of the stairs. 

“Did Brenda just leave?”

“She did.” Sharon nodded. 

Rusty furrowed his brow, “well… is she coming back?” 

Sharon let out a deep sigh but shrugged a little. “I hope so. Probably. Maybe.”


End file.
